The Journey of Lie Ren
by dbzgames1230984
Summary: The young huntsman, Lie Ren, feels he is too weak to stay at Beacon, so he leaves Beacon Academy to roam the world in this story of adventure. Don't like the official ending ship? Fear not, some chapters will have alternate versions with different characters. I own nothing, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.


The Journey Of Lie Ren

Chapter 1: Journey Begins

Hi, I'm Lie Ren, Huntsman in training and fourth member of Team JNPR.

My team is made of our leader, Jaune, a goofball nervous wreck with no self-esteem, but an overall nice guy and , there's my best friend Nora, I have known her since the day I could speak and we have been friends ever since, she's loud, obnoxious, psychotic and violent, but, she's my best friend and she has a weird loyalty to me and our friends. Now, let's talk about Pyrrha, pretty much a borderline goddess, loved by everyone, strong, independent, skilled, but her flaw...She's too modest, she apologizes for every little thing and she would bend over backwards for Jaune, and he never notices! Ugh, enough on that. Finally, there's me, I'm quiet, controlled, gentle, and skilled, but my flaw is...I'm too weak, that is what brought upon today's events.

I sat there with my friends, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Team RWBY, I would go over who they are, but let's face it, you and I both know you know who they are. "Guys, I'm leaving." I said, awaiting everyone's responses. Nora fell backwards out of her chair, Jaune choked on his sandwich, Pyrrha gave him the heimlich maneuver, Ruby dropped her cookie, Weiss stared in disbelief, blake tilted her head, and Yang joined Nora on the floor. "YOU WHAT?!" They all yelled in unison, which caught me off guard.

"I'm leaving Beacon to train. Alone." I added the alone because I saw Nora stand up, I don't want her getting in the way and hurting herself. Jaune did something I never expected...he actually yelled at me. "Like hell you are! We need you! And if I have deal with a "guys night" with Cardin alone, I'm gonna tear his head off and kick it to Vacuo!" Jaune continued "And think about Nora! You are one of the few people who don't think she's a lunatic! She'll be like a kitten in a jungle! THINK OF THE FLOWER POWER!" Jaune stopped for breath, then ANOTHER thing I didn't expect happened. "Be safe, and come back ASAP." What I expected from Nora came from a different voice...Yang Xiao Long. Everyone gave her a confused look, which is understandable, Weiss was the second to stand up.

"I will provide you dust and Lien to take care of your needs on your journey, but in return, will you promise your survival?" Weiss said in a surprisingly caring got up next "Me and Nora will make you really cool stuff to bring, to remember us!" Ruby and Nora smiled and bolted off. Blake got up next. "Hey, promise to show me any cool moves you learn?" We smirked at each other. Then Jaune got up. "Well...As your leader, I can't let you do this with out some kind of help! Here, take this, it's a good luck charm my mom gave me. He handed me a small pendent, it had his symbol on it. Pyrrha smiled at me. "You were a great teammate, I hope to see you again soon." We nod at each other, as I turn to leave, Nora and Ruby are behind me holding two green swords. "Let us introduce you to Lotus Bloom and Thunder Flower!" They both announced handing me the blades, one had a pink handle and a button with a lightning bolt on it, obviously Nora's creation, but the other had a red cloth wrapped around it, I look at Ruby wide eyed and notice her cape has a portion ripped out of it, she blushes as I smile at her.

It's undeniable that she is freaking cute. Weiss gets off of her scroll and gestures for me to come over, I walk over. She smiles at me...that's terrifying, don't you think, reader? "Tell me...what do you like more motorcycles or hoverskates?" She asks with a deadpan expression. "Uh...Hover Skates, why?" Weiss gave me the creepiest grin...Help. Me. She went back to typing something on her scroll and then turned to me proudly. "If you will wait 5 minutes, I will have a gift for you." She said, I just chuckled and she blushed. "W-what?!" She questioned flusteredly, is that a word? No? It is now. "Nothing, just in a good mood, Snow Angel." She was about to go on a rant before Team CFVY hailed me over, I approached them. "I heard you were leaving, that's a shame, Yatsuhashi kinda liked you, in a platonic way...I'm not sure I can say the same for Fo-" Coco was saying before Fox smacked her upside the head. "Good luck out there." Fox said. "We hope you have an enjoyable life. You are a great fighter." Said Velvet, who became good friends with Jaune fairly recently, and by association, me. Yatsuhashi bowed, I bowed back.

A dust jet landed oustide with all the equipment Weiss was talking about in it. As I waved everyone off, I saw Nora start to cry, Ruby barely resist crying, Cardin laugh at Nora crying, Jaune punch Cardin in the face repeatedly, Blake smirk at me with a blush, Yang jumping up and down while waving at me and Weiss pretending not to cry. Now...this is where my journey begins.


End file.
